


Public Humiliation at the IS Academy

by AceFiction



Series: Public Humiliation at the IS Academy [1]
Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Tail, Ass Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other, Petite, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, cum milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: After Ichika defeats Cecilia in the class representative run-off, he decides to exact some revenge for her treatment. As the only male student at IS Academy, he gives Cecilia a firsthand experience with his massive cock. He fucks her face and her pussy doggystyle for all those in attendance to see, and puts the entire academy on notice: he is the alpha male at school and all the girls had better take note!





	1. Putting Cecilia in Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a commission for The Pitt. If you'd like to commission a piece better suited to your own personal tastes, hit me up at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Ichika had done it. Despite his shields running precariously close to empty, he had found a way to defeat Cecilia’s sniper IS despite the disadvantage of his close-range model. He had grown bolder with each second of his realisation that he truly had the skills to defeat the haughty female classmate - although, every classmate is female. Nonetheless, Ichika revelled in the satisfaction, the pride he could take in having defeated a loudly self-important national representative IS pilot. Cecilia Alcott was a name he had never heard before he was forced into the IS academy, and now it was the one he hated the most. He was aggravated by her superior tone, her borderline racist attitude as an English pilot, and most of all by her assumption that he could not possibly be a high-level pilot by virtue of his unique position as a man. Perhaps it was exactly that uniqueness that had given him the will - the balls - to fight through her superior skills and weaponry to win the day.

As the pair lowered themselves to the base of the combat arena once more, Ichika felt a thrill run through his body as the IS entered standby mode. His lithe, muscular body contrasted with Ceclilia’s voluptuous figure as the pair came face to face in the centre of the battleground. He eyed her up and down, hungrily taking in her curves. Her dark navy pilot suit did nothing to remove an obvious emphasis on her large tits, and Ichika’s eyes darted devilishly between those soft breasts and her naked, milky-white thighs. Her defiant manner appeared to crumble beneath his heavy gaze, and she quickly brought her hands together in a way that only served to highlight the jiggly breasts. Ichika smiled, happy not only to have won their battle, but to have asserted a certain level of control over the impossibly arrogant girl. Looking over her body once more, her attempt to cover up her heaving chest had inadvertently made her tight cameltoe very obvious. Cecilia was clearly desperate to be fucked, her fat pussy stretching out her skimpy gear.

“Do you need something, Cecilia?” Ichika smiled as he quickly closed the distance between the two. “You look a little concerned.” His confidence was now sky-high: the girl not only failed in her grand mission to humiliate him, but she was clearly interested in what he had to offer. She cowed at his touch, Ichika placing his hand warmly on her arm.

“Nothing concerning you, that’s for sure,” she snapped at him. Cecilia would not look Ichika in the eyes as he refused to remove his hand, instead caressing her soft arms as her body creased in anxiety. “I don’t think that’s true, Cecilia,” he repeated the name of the girl who has so fervently tried to make a mockery of him. He moved with a newfound confidence, placing both his hands - the hands that had piloted him to success - around her bare shoulders. Cecilia was beginning to weaken once more, and Ichika knew he was going to defeat the girl for a second time in just a few minutes. Moving his face close to hers, smirking in his own deserved satisfaction, he breathed hotly on her shamed face. 

“Why don’t you show me what it is you really want? Let everybody watching her and on camera see the reason you brought us out here. Show them why you challenged me in the first place.” She finally made eye contact, her big blue eyes staring into his with a mixture of cowed shame and earnest desire. He had to put only a little pressure on her shoulders before she sunk to her knees. 

His tight pilot gear made for easy access. Before he even pulled it free, Cecilia was pawing at his clothed cock. The captive audience was left in no doubt as to what Cecilia really wanted, and just what Ichika could offer to the all-girls academy. Through the thin fabric, his 9” erection was impossible for anyone to ignore - Houki watched on the screen, becoming flush to see her childhood friend assert himself so strongly over such a decorated pilot. She and Ichika had gone back and forth without ever really going all the way, but this was an Ichika she could not ignore. Those experiencing the sexual domination live were left in the same place - his classmates that had turned out in hopes of seeing him humiliated were instead finding themselves awkwardly hot and bothered, their legs turning to jelly as their arms ran involuntarily across their abdomens. Some even glanced at one another, actively turned on and desirous to see one another in the same way.

Cecilia’s hungry mouth lapped at Ichika’s swollen member, still covered by the material of his suit. She located the sensitive tip of his cock, and breathed hotly on it, pressing her warm mouth against his concealed pole until it threatened to tear through the lycra-esque underwear. She was overcome by her desire for Ichika, her dainty hands reaching around his torso to feel his naked back, yanking at the waistline of his suit pants in desperate need to reveal his cock. Ichika laughed at how little it had taken - all he had to do was defeat her, take away her confidence as the self-presumed best pilot in the academy and she had become his. Not only had she reduced herself to his willing slut, but she was clearly mad for him, uncontrollably hot for his body now that it had piloted an IS better than she could.

“Slow down, slut,” Ichika laughed, pushing her head away before quickly peeling down the lower half of his suit. His naked body drew gasps and giggles from the girls in the audience, and he couldn’t help but look around in admiration. The turnout hadn’t been the highest for their squabble, but those that did attend were glad to have done so. He now looked at the many girls, and more joining late, discreetly rubbing themselves through their short skirts and skimpy panties. Their own wet pussies becoming wetter at the sight of his cock. 

Ichika’s reverie was broken up to finally feel the wetness of Cecilia’s mouth as she dutifully took his cockhead in her mouth. He threw his head back in the mild surprise of her eagerness, a smile spreading across his face to realise his sheer domination of the once-pure girl’s image. It was clear that Cecilia was not used to sucking cock, struggling at first to acclimate to Ichika’s fat tip. She sniffled and groaned as her little mouth stretched itself around his bulbous head, aided by his gentle hands coaxing her forward without the option of removing herself. Looking down at her busy face, blushing in a mixture of public humiliation and outright cum-hungry desire, Ichika grinned endlessly as he slowly forced his fat rod further and further down her throat. Cecilia was adaptable - she became used to his size, his smell, his near-overwhelming girth - and began to squirm and squeal in delight to feel his cock slide more easily into her wet mouth. Her giddiness - that same arrogant delight shining through at finding herself improving at yet another activity - both amused and annoyed Ichika. He didn’t want Cecilia coming out of this thinking that she was better than him for figuring out how to deepthroat a fat cock. So he decided to make her work for it.

Just as he felt Cecilia’s pink lips contort into a smile around his base, her nose ready to make contact with his pubis, Ichika took a rough handful of her long blond hair. “Unfgh, ghffhg, hnnsggh” was all she could utter with his head leaking precum deep in the back of her throat. Her eyes stared up at his, suddenly fearful of the immense package she had so willingly taken inside herself. Feeling his grip tighten around her beautiful hair, Cecilia prepared herself. Ichika swiveled his hips, removing his cock with ease on account of the drool his new breeder had produced. “Grghshhhh, ssshlllaugh, aaauugh, haanh, haaangh, aaah.” Ichika shut his eyes and took a deep pleasure in hearing the gradual shift in noises coming from Cecilia’s mouth as his moist member exited her trained mouth with a satisfying wet ‘pop.’ He opened his eyes and looked down once more to see the defeated girl, her mouth still gaping wide, her eyes glazed over as she instinctively caught her breath. He grinned mildly before quickly shoving his entire length back inside her warm oral tunnel.

“Aaauughmmmpph” was the lengthy cry Ichika heard as his 9” snake rammed itself mercilessly down Cecilia’s throat. His skilled hands grabbed roughly at her hair and slammed the back of her head into his crotch until her pretty nose was once more in contact with his base. The move had come so suddenly that she gagged awkwardly on his meat in a futile attempt to become used to the feeling of a rough facefuck, her drool spreading hearily down his member and onto his heavy balls. But Ichika was not in the business of taking it slow with Cecilia - he immediately pulled back once more, this time until his rounded tip was all that remained in her overflowing mouth, before slamming in again. “Auugh, aauch, gaaugh, gghhhach.” Cecilia’s noises became more and more guttural, increasingly primal and instinctive as she raced to prepare her throat for his fat appendage. Ichika did not care for how well Cecilia could prepare - he cared only for his own pleasure in this moment. He had not cum since he arrived at the IS Academy, despite the plethora of women in his wake. He was ready to deposit the largest set of blue-balled cum he had ever delivered.

“Unhkha, unhkha, unnghkha.” Ichika’s thrusts became harder and faster, impossibly satisfied to feel his enormous cockhead sliding against the tight throat of his defeated opponent, his thick ballsack slapping against her pointed chin as he turned her beautiful face into a cum-drenched mess. The thought alone of his newfound alpha status, and the women surrounding him live and watching on camera - including his demeaning sister Chifuyu and the airheaded deputy homeroom teacher Maya - sent thrilling pleasure through him. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer facefucking the most prestigious mouth in the academy, so he gave it all he had. With several more sharp, targeted thrusts into Cecilia’s mouth, Ichika groaned in a deeply primal, masculine fashion to feel his balls empty for the first time in weeks. His heavy sack smothered her lower face as his cock unloaded stream after stream of his hot good into Cecilia’s throat. He held her in place against his cock for what felt like hours, his member twitching with each pump of cum, even as he simply basked in the afterglow.  
Finally yanking her slutty mouth from his pole, Cecilia had the chance to swallow some of his seed. Much of it escaped on to her face, and she scrambled to scoop it up, swallowing it from her little fingers as she rushed to get her skills up to speed with Ichika’s. From her position on her knees, Ichika only had to walk over and push her over so that she turned and assumed a doggystyle pose. She gasped, a high-pitched moan belying a greater sense of humiliation. She had barely enough time to clean herself up before he demanded more of her body. He had just rocked her world with an intense cumshot, but he didn’t appear spent. Ichika was so backed up that his cock was barely softer than it was before - but now it was a lot more slickly lubricated. From her hands and knees, she looked up just long enough to see his monster cock erect before her, and wondered how she had even managed to take him in her mouth. Nonetheless, the sights and the experiences had left her pussy soaked in her own juices, and her own pilot suit was starting to feel like a burden. Ichika walked around her frame to take in the view of her nice, rounded ass. “What kind of foods do you English girls eat to end up with an ass this good?” He mocked her country’s cooking again before harshly spanking her rounded cheeks. Cecilia yelled out, but the embarrassment of her harsh treatment was soon overtaken by the shame of being undressed: Ichika undid her suit from behind, kneeling behind her and raising her so that she leaned back into his body. He peeled down her suit so that the entire audience could see her huge breasts.

“How do you like getting naked for the entire academy?” She whimpered in response to his question, so he threw her down onto her hands and knees once more. Her breasts jiggled wildly at all the movement, and he could see the audience members appreciated the sight. “Why don’t you tell everyone your measurements?” He asked, never thinking he would have to measure a woman’s bust in his life. “I-I’m an E cup,” she murmured, upset to acknowledge her lewd breasts.

“An E cup,” Ichika marveled loudly, eliciting groans of excitement and jealous from his female audience. Watching backstage, Houki wondered if her own bust was the reason he had never made to fuck her like this.

Ichika wrapped his hands around her prone body, taking handfuls of her erotic flesh as he toyed with her light pink nipples, fully erect and straining for some kind of relief. He craned his torso over hers, his chest pressing against her shoulders so he could breathe harshly into her ears. He chuckled at her hesitation, caught between the shame of fucking such a primal, public fashion and the stronger desire to be satisfied. Ichika listened to only one of those feelings, and pumped his hips harshly as he penetrated her soft, aching pussy. 

“Aanhh,” Cecilia cried out, her tits jiggling wildly despite Ichika’s grip. She had never experience pleasure like this before - being reduced to his cumslut slave for hundreds to see and loving every moment. To feel his enormous cock stretch out her inexperienced young pussy changed everything. Now she knew the joys of fucking and why Ichika had worked so hard to make her this way. She threw it back, grinding her big fat ass against his hips as he speared her over and over. She took in his manly grunts into her ears, the sound of girls in the audience akwardly touching themselves to the sight just as much a turn on as her humiliation. She gave her everything in order to feel him hit her as deep as possible, that girthy cockhead fucking her deeper than her lonely fingers could have ever reached. She was so focused on the member penetrating her, the outside force delivering heretofore unthought of pleasure that she lost control of her own body. Her arms gave out and she collapsed in the centre of the arena, leaving Ichika to stretch his own body upright, his hands gripping and spanking her fat ass as it shook and swayed with abandon. He looked around him, without letting up on the brutal pounding he gave to his slut, and smiled appreciatively at the girls now tentatively touching and kissing one another, inspired by his own show.

He felt himself read to cum once more, the feeling of having subjugated Cecilia to his will combining with the visual cue of girls succumbing to their own desires around him. He felt his balls beating against her mons, his lean thighs clashing against her thick, fleshy ass as he rained down spanks upon her. Buried in the gravel, her agonised moans of pleasure became higher and rougher as she felt herself cumming under his assault. Knowing that his work was done and that she was his, Ichika let loose once more. He roared in pleasure, his hands pressing into her reddened cheeks as he slammed her pussy in pursuit of his own pleasure. He became rougher and shallower, his cockhead searching deep inside her before pumping thick ropes of cum deep inside her womb. This orgasm was even more powerful than before, his cock twitching and twisting inside as Ichika unloaded as much pent-up frustration as he could inside the devoted pussy of his nemesis-turned-obedient-slut.

Finally, when Cecilia’s dazed body came to, her body turned face down ass up for the whole school to see, she gradually got back to her knees. She looked at her master, whose fat member was still semi-erect, still coated in a combination of their fluids. She felt a stirring still in her beaten, cum-filled pussy as she shuffled over to him. Looking up, he regarded her with a gentle look, running his hands through her hair like the pet she was to him. Cecilia smiled in satisfaction, and began eager lapping her tongue on his shaft and against his balls. She had to make sure her master was clean.

“I hope everybody is impressed,” Ichika smiled. He had practically returned to the awkward, clumsy boy he often was. “I want you guys to know that you can’t bully me just ‘cos I’m a boy,” he laughed, hands running through his hair as the former top pilot lapped noisily around his cock. “I’m the alpha at this school,” he stated more seriously, “and I expect to be treated as such. Cecilia’s a good girl, but she’s my breeder because she thought to fight me when what she really wanted was my cum.” He looked down happily at the once-aggressive, superior girl. “Anyway, she could have asked instead of having me defeat her if she wanted to fuck.” He shrugged his shoulders in that awkward, carefree manner. “But that goes for everybody here - if you want to step up to the school’s new alpha, by all means feel free. But I gotta warn you, you’re gonna end up slurping on my cock too!”


	2. Reunion with Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his reunion with Rin, Ichika is forced to defeat his childhood friend in combat to win the class league match. Although he is sorry to have to fight someone so close like this, he has to put her in her place. Ichika defeats Rin and - in front of a packed student arena - he fucks her face before taking her doggystyle. And he learns something he never knew about her before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission piece for The Pitt. If you'd like to commission something of your own, you can hit me up at acesmutfiction@gmail.com!

This one had been harder on him, for a number of reasons. Lingyin Huang - Rin - was a childhood friend to Ichika. In his mind, she was second only to Houki when he considered the people he had been closest to in his life, closer even than his sister. To learn that she was his opponent in the class league match hurt, but worse was her attitude: sure, they had not seen each other since she moved back to China, but it didn’t give her the right to belittle him so shortly after their reunion. Maybe he should have better remembered his promise to stay with her forever, but he didn’t think it unreasonable that a kid would forget promises like that. Nor could he stomach her aggressive stance towards Houki - maybe he was cruel to forget his promises, but he couldn’t help that he had known Houki longer than Rin. The facts of his first childhood friend were unchanging, and that made Rin very unhappy.

Nonetheless, he cared for her. She had cooked for him when Chifuyu was practically a ghost in the family, and he could not deny that she was a sexually charged young woman. Her Chinese parentage made her stand out from any other Japanese girl at IS Academy - her small B cup breasts made for a pleasant change from the giant oppai Ichika spent most of his nights tittyfucking. She was a beautiful girl, especially suited in her Chinese-dress-inspired pilot gear. The short skirt put her firm, tight ass on display as she suited up - probably a distraction tactic, as Ichika was unable to control his twitching cock for most of the match. Her provocative displays couldn’t help but make him smile - even when he was trying to take her down in combat, the yandere girl would find a way to make it about fucking. 

So fuck her he would. Chifuyu’s ignition boost had proven the right way to tackle Rin. Once he got close, she was overwhelmed by his close-range combat, and relented the match. The pair descended to the arena grounds, and Ichika was delighted to see so many students turn out to his second public humiliation show. When he had put the school on notice, fucking Cecilia’s brains out after the run-off, only a small collection had been there from the beginning. This time, it was a full house from the outset. As many students as could fit in the wide stands would be witness to the rough domination of the school’s Chinese star.

“Do you remember how I used to protect you from bullies when we were kids?” Ichika asked excitedly as he approached the dejected girl. She already knew what to expect, and had crumpled to her knees while he put his IS in standby. “Rin, don’t be like that,” Ichika grinned triumphantly, “you’re one of the toughest opponents I’ve fought here - but you lost!” The petite slut sighed at Ichika’s masculine pride as she slipped her dress off around her shoulders. Glancing upwards, she saw the outline of his enormous cock through his pilot suit and couldn’t help but feel her disappointment dissipate into a long-repressed lust. Despite her defiance and her desire to win, she had always wanted to know what it would be like to get fucked and bred by the man she would commit her life to - her master. 

Ichika looked around happily - he could have the best of both worlds, both protecting his childhood friend from the jealous view of her classmates and breeding her as his own personal slutty fucktoy. He was especially relieved to see his training team take to the stands. Chifuyu and Maya were more than just homeroom teachers - they were the big-breasted older women that fired up his desires every day in class. He was desperate for their more mature, voluptuous bodies, and he appreciated their appearance in the stands as Rin freed his cock from its concealment. He looked down once more, and was surprised to see hidden in her hair, beyond the bows and the twintails, a pair of catlike ears. Ichika was surprised to learn that a childhood friend of his was in fact a catgirl. He gently stroked her ears, which trembled pleasantly to his outside touch as she pawed her own delicate fingers along his erect cock. Despite his care, Ichika was nonetheless most concerned with his own pleasure, and grabbed a rough handful of her hair to incentivise the reticent play.

Mewling softly, his Chinese catgirl opponent-turned-cocksleeve began to lap energetically at his throbbing tip. Ichika shuddered at her touch - her wet tongue teasing his swollen, heavy member with repeated light slurps all over his shaft, his fat head, his full balls. Despite the anger with which she had fought him, it was clear that Rin wanted nothing more than to submit to her superior. She was insatiable, her pale, waifish arms running up and down whatever of his flesh they could. She pulled at his suit until he was forced to strip naked, her eyes never opening as she continued her oral service. Ichika delighted in presenting his full naked form to the arena, many girls already taking the lead by fingering themselves or feeling one another up as he put on a show.

Returning his attention to Rin, Ichika relaxed his grip on her hair. He stroked her head gently, provoking satisfied mews from her mouth as she continued to kiss and and suck on and around his cock. He also noticed her long tail held high in the air behind her, pleased to finally play with Ichika’s cock in real life. He looked over her lithe form - her small breasts were cupped in a red lace bra while her toned ass was wrapped in a matching thong. Just the sight of his old friend in such a lewd, desperate position, so keen to feel his meat, got Ichika even harder. He placed his palm flat on the back of her head and guided her mouth to his bulbous tip.

As Rin began to gulp down his cock - much more ready to accommodate his massive girth than Cecilia had been, despite her petite size - Ichika noticed that even Chifuyu had joined in on the debauchery in the stands. She lay sat back in the cheap seats, both hands playing roughly with her big breasts as Maya’s head was hidden under her skirt. Chifuyu propped one leg up to the side, her panties visible around her ankle. Even from this distance, Ichika could notice the heavy red blush on her face as Maya put her clearly skilled tongue to use. Several students had stopped to watch their slutty homeroom teachers going at it, Maya little more than a servant for Chifuyu, whose own cat tail stretched high in the air as she kept up her stern image by stifling her moans. Nearby, two more girls appeared to be going at it. Ichika had not been acquainted yet with Laura and Charlotte, but they were clearly becoming acquainted with one another. In fact, Charlotte - the androgynous new kid - appeared to be more than just a girl. Looking closely, Ichika could see that Laura was on her knees, heading bobbing furiously as Charlotte contorted her face in pleasure. It was clear that she was packing a cock down there, and she was putting it to use on the academy girls just like Ichika did. He smiled in satisfaction to see someone else taking his lead, making a mess of the female student body as he did.

“Unmph, hhmmph” Ichika sighed loudly, pleasure coursing through his veins as he felt Rin’s soft lips make contact with his base - and she didn’t stop there. Her feline tongue continued to dart in and out, rubbing along the veins on the underside of his shaft and just about making contact enough to tease his ballsack. She had done a wonderful job at servicing him orally, his cock well lubricated from her sloppy foreplay, and now she urged him to unload. Despite reaching the peak of her deepthroat, she refused to stop pressing. She was overcome with lust for her master, and wanted nothing more at this moment than for him to unleash his seed inside her throat for all to see. “Unnph, mmmphh, ppphhgghh,” her head bobbed with increasing intensity and vigor, unwilling to wait much longer for her master, her owner, to let go in her mouth. Ichika was not hesitant to oblige, pressing both hands into the back of her head as he felt his balls contract. With a heavy groan, he felt the first of his thick ropes spurt out of his fat cockhead, willingly gulped down as Rin continued to expertly bob her head. Her face buried in his muscular pelvis, Rin’s lips clamped around the base of Ichika’s shaft to ensure no fluids were lost. She was a natural cocksucker, and Ichika’s guidance only made her better. As he felt his cum stream out of his cock, Rin never faltered like many of the other sluts at the academy did. She enthusiastically moaned and slobbered, but she never let the cum escape her pouty lips. Ichika couldn’t help but be impressed: this was a girl deserving of his affections after all.

“Ggglaaarghh, aaagghh, aaaanh,” she breathed happily as Ichika quickly removed his hulking cock from Rin’s mouth. He pressed his hand against her tired,overwhelmed face, rubbing the spit and precum across her willing features - her big green eyes stared up at him, drifting between happy acceptance of her role as Ichika’s breeder and of pure clouded pleasure. Ichika smiled softly at her evident devotion, cupping her face in his hands as he thoughtlessly humped her face, taking particular pleasure in her soft lips still adjusting to kiss and suckle his erect member.

“Bend over,” Ichika breathed, more keen than ever to make her his. Rin did as she was told, assuming a proper position on her hands and knees. Her limbs were perfectly straight and neatly aligned so that her pert ass stuck out, declaring itself open for Ichika’s personal use. From the stands, the orgy of students paused momentarily to view the scene. Chifuyu looked on sternly as her little brother mounted his Chinese friend from years back, his lean muscular body rippling as he squatted on the balls of his feet to position his massive cockhead at her tight entrance. Despite her eager attention, Chifuyu kept a hand pressed down on Maya’s head, refusing to let her deputy stop eating out her increasingly horny pussy. From the TV screens backstage, Houki found herself jealous and flushed, propping her legs up on her desk and allowing her skirt to bunch up around her waist as she fingered her soft pussy behind her panties. She wanted Ichika too, and she knew she would have him one day. For now, she would have to content herself by jilling off to the sight of him fucking and humiliating their other schoolfriends.

Ichika clasped his big hands around Rin’s tiny waist, feeling the smaller girl tremble in pleasure as his lubed cock nudged her soaking pussy. He shut his eyes to enhance the enjoyment he got out of her submissive whimpers as her swollen pussy lips were penetrated for the first time by Ichika’s girthy, precum-slathered tip. Her long, thin tail whipped back and forth in his face, and Ichika grabbed it to steady himself as he began to push ever further into Rin’s inviting fuck hole. She let out even more high-pitched moans and debased mewls to feel her tail grabbed so roughly, and Ichika pulled it a little more for good measure. The prim proper girl from China, who even took an upright position when on her hands and knees for dick could be reduced to a slobbering mess of cum-addicted flesh by a simple pull of her tail. Ichika felt his member become ever harder at her acquiescence, feeling her body become a plaything. He could toy with her body however he pleased, finding new ways to humiliate her in front of the entire school.

Her ears twitched involuntarily as his cock reached about halfway inside her cunt. Her petite body shook, her little tits jiggling as Ichika began to pump his cock in and out of her tunnel, hitting deeper and deeper inside with each inward thrust. “Unnngggffhh,” Rin cried in a swirl of pain and pleasure to feel Ichika reaching deeply inside her - his well-defined hips now beat against her smooth ass cheeks and she felt his fat cock head ready to split her in half, as deep inside her as possible. Rin had just enough presence of mind to look around - she saw her classmates, her teachers, her friends. All looked down at her, their faces ranging from awe and intrigue to distracted pleasure. Her public display had caused an entire arena of students to become lost in their own desires to fuck and cum, girls fingering, kissing and eating one another out. Rin was so shy, so sheltered by her upbringing that she felt doubly overwhelmed: once by the feeling of Ichika’s enormous cock ramming in and out of her small pussy, and again by the sight of thousands of students engaging in careless debauchery as a result of her actions. She didn’t know if she should feel proud or ashamed of the situation, but she knew that she owed her new life to Ichika. She relented fully to him, feeling her sense of privacy and arrogance come crashing down forever as he fucked her into a new life of public submission.

Ichika had one hand gripped Rin’s tail while the other reddened her ass cheeks. His hand came sailing down with endless force on either of her rounded cheeks, his large prints marking her cute butt as his alone. His rhythm never let up, pounding out Rin’s slutty pussy as it gripped his huge member tight. He bathed in it all - humiliating his childhood friend, making her his cum-drunk breeder as the entire academy was put on notice once again. The sound and the sight of the arena giving into a lesbian orgy as he mercilessly fucked the Chinese student was almost too much, and he felt himself getting ready for release. Ichika resorted to an animalistic state, his mind reduced to the in-out-in-out motions of pleasure as his cock took control of his mind and Rin’s body. “Master, master, master, aaaugungh” he heard as he speared her deep, his cock buried fully inside her as his defenses fell. Holding her tail tight in his grip, Ichika reached forward to cup Rin’s tiny jiggling tits as he felt his cum pump out of his cock. She screamed in her own pleasure, her insides being plastered with his white liquids, marking her as his forever. Ichika leaned forward, his tall body overwhelming her frame as he bit down on her cute cat ears. This unprecedented display only heightened Rin’s voluminous orgasm, as she shook violently beneath his body, his teeth pressing firmly into her furry little ears.

Finally, their joy subsided. Ichika pulled his cock out of Rin’s quivering sheath, both cock and pussy drenched in their mingling sweat and cum. The sounds of girlish screams swarmed their ears as the entire arena exploded in its own orgasms. On his knees, Ichika smiled while Rin collapsed face down in the dirt. He knew he could take personal responsibility for each and every instance of girlcum deposited in the arena today, even that of his sister - Chifuyu roughly kneaded her tits through her disheveled uniform as she pressed Maya’s head roughly against her own pussy. Charlotte was standing upright, roughly facefucking Laura with no regard for the more submissive girl’s pleasure.

“Thank you all for coming,” he grinned, “to see another show.” As Ichika addressed the crowd - even more confident now than before - Rin just about pulled herself to her knees and began to lick the drool and cum from his big, soft member. “I’m glad to see so many turned out today, much more than last time!” Ichika played dumb as the audience squirmed in the afterglow of orgasm. “I’ve seen a lot of new and familiar faces today,” he grinned, “and I hope that anyone who wants a piece of the alphamale here at IS will step right up!”

As he finished his speech, Ichika ordered his IS unit to activate. The floating tech directed itself to Rin, and began to tattoo Rin’s lower back. As she squealed at the sensation of the machine doing its job, Ichika took the opportunity to once again have her engulf his entire member. Her cries were drowned out by his man meat, her eyes watering in pain and pleasure once more, as the machine tattooed the tramp stamp on Rin’s body - Property of Ichika Orimura.


	3. Punishing Charlotte's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ichika discovers Charlotte's double life as a French spy, he is angry. Naturally, this calls for the standard punishment at IS Academy: public fucking and humiliation. But Charlotte is different than most, and her uniqueness may prove of benefit to Ichika. WARNING: Contains futa, m/futa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission piece for The Pitt! If you like this and wish to commission something to your own tastes, please hit me up at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Ichika felt betrayed. Charlotte had been the kindest, least-judgmental of IS Academy’s girls. Quiet and reserved, he had taken a fondness to her in class compared to the ever-temperamental Houki. Cecilia and Rin had been the same way - loud and aggressive, and he’d not had a choice but to fuck them into submission. Now those two walked the academy halls in cropped versions of their uniforms to proudly display the tattoos on their lower backs declaring them the property of Ichika Orimura. Any other of the female students that thought to challenge his position ended up the same - sucking him off in class while deputy homeroom teacher Maya Yamada attempted to continue teaching despite her own visible arousal. Most classes of this nature were now turning into outright orgies - Maya eating out Chifuyu, Cecilia getting her big tits fucked by Ichika, Houki finger-fucking herself with her panties dangling from her raised legs. For Ichika, it was the new standard for a good day at the academy.

Charlotte had caught his eye during an arena public humiliation. When he had fucked Rin in front of the school, he had noticed Charlotte making Laura into a cum dump with her own dick in the stands. He respected that - another girl who presented herself as an alpha, and used her cock to dominate her schoolmates. He especially loved that she had turned the tables - Charlotte the nice girl fucking the forthright Laura’s mouth until she drooled and gagged on cum. He thought her shy, friendly personality turning into a dominant fuck machine was just the kind of girl he could respect. But she was a spy. Charlotte had been entered into IS Academy as a boy under the pretense of another male capable of piloting the system, but she was another girl - albeit one with a big cock to rival Ichika’s own. That alone was not what upset Ichika - it was that she was tasked with spying on him. She was sent to find out how a man could pilot the IS and return that information to France alone. Ichika did not appreciate being made a fool and a target, and he had swiftly challenged Charlotte to an arena battle.

Now she kneeled before him, beaten. Their battle had been tough - she fought him with more of a boyish style, impetuous and aggressive. But now she revealed her feminine side, submissive and defeated as he walked towards her while revealing his erect cock. He had been through the process already with Cecilia and Rin - he defeated them in combat and reduced them to cock-worshipping breeder sluts. With Charlotte, it wasn’t quite the same. Her own girlcock was now rock hard, poking out between her soft thighs as she knelt with her legs together and her hands placed neatly on her lap. Even in humiliating defeat, she was insatiably horny. Ichika wondered how many of the academy girls she had taken to her room and fucked - not just Laura, but plenty of the submissive sluts that she had deceived during the semester. Stripping off his pilot suit completely, Ichika felt himself growing to his full length at the thought of Charlotte bringing busty sluts back to her room and pounding them down while Laura was forced to listen in her own bed. 

Now they both posed naked in front of another packed arena, Ichika standing erect as his erect cock prodded Charlotte’s shamed face. The student body knew full well what events like this meant now, and Ichika looked solemnly around. Many of the girls were already half-dressed - skirts hiked up, shirts undone as they fondled with their tits and tentatively fingered one another before moving to kiss each other’s thighs and begin eating pussy. Normally, such a sight was like a viagra for Ichika. The domination of his defeated opponents provoking such horny reactions from those in the audience provoked him in turn to fuck his submissives even more forcefully. But this time, it was more personal. Charlotte had nearly made a fool out of him, battling alongside him as a boy and bathing with him only to be revealed as a spy. Though she confessed herself and apologised to him, and even identified herself as a woman to the class, it was not enough for Ichika. He had to adequately punish her for her deception, and Charlotte had a lot to offer that the other girls didn’t.

“Suck my cock,” he ordered, and she did. Charlotte took on a firm, resolute disposition as she opened up wide to engulf his swollen member. Her training as a spy for the French government and her father’s tech company had clearly instilled a measure of responsiveness in Charlotte to situations like this - she did not hesitate to comply with Ichika’s orders. He felt her mouth and throat slacked to fit as much of his meaty member inside as possible, saliva welling up and spilling out between her lips as they stretched around his shaft. As his hog inched further down her throat, Charlotte had to work harder and harder to cope with the girth and intensity of the cock. She had pulled her dark dress pilot suit down to reveal her large tits encased in an orange lace bra, while her thong was pulled to the side as her cock stood erect and aching between her thighs. Ichika marveled at her body, running his hands through her hair and feeling her perky dog ears twitch in agitated response to his body. 

“Another animal person?” Ichika asked, surprised that so many hybrids had turned out to study at IS Academy, wondering if there was a correlation between that and an aptitude for piloting. “I’m learning all kinds of new things about you, Charlotte,” he intoned solemnly as she began to make more noise to choke down his cock. Ichika shut his eyes and clamped his hands around her head to forced the last of his cock down her throat. Her breathing became more laboured as the wrist-like girth of his shaft stretched her mouth to its limit. Despite the duress his cock caused her, Charlotte nonetheless went to work: Ichika felt his swolled cockhead bathed in her saliva, her dainty tongue darting around the head of his cock and lapping against the underside before smacking down on the head. Ichika groaned in response to her expert cock-sucking, grabbing a fistful of her boyish ponytail as she became more confident in her oral skills. She tasted his precum leaking out onto her tongue and down her throat as she continued to swirl her oral muscles up and down his shaft, gagging and spitting to cover his cock and balls in her saliva. All the while, precum began to leak from her own cock, and she shifted uncomfortably to thrust and hump awkwardly at at the air.

This is what Ichika had waited for. He knew that Charlotte’s thick girlcock would need some attention too, and he brought it. Activating his IS from standby mode, a reconfigured tech detached itself from his machine and hovered to the pair. As it did so, Charlotte relented and pulled her head back from Ichika’s pole. He prevented her from taking the tip out, forcing her to slobber and lick his engorged head as her hands reached down to softly stroke her cock. Wrapping her hands loosely around her cute futa dick, she began to hump and grind against her own delicate palms, provoking more guttural, drooling moans on Ichika’s dick as she found herself distracted between giving a messy blowjob and her own desire to cum. Suddenly, she felt the machine Ichika had fly over. A cock pump designed for milking the semen out of her aching balls. “It’s not a hot student pussy, but it should do the trick,” Ichika grinned as she smiled around his cockhead, drool and precum smearing across her happy mouth.

Ichika was momentarily pleased that his cock pump made Charlotte happy, but he remembered that this was punishment. Without warning, he thrust roughly down her throat once more. “Ghmph, ggghssghph, mmmppggghffh” her eyes well up and her mouth streamed with fluids as she quickly gagged on his brutal facefuck. Charlotte felt her little puppy dog ears clenched between his strong hands as Ichika forced his cock deep inside her throat. Charlotte was thankful that she’d done so much to lube up his hot shaft already, as Ichika began to buck his hips against her face. His nine inches of flesh pistoned in and out of her gasping throat as she gagged on on his meat. As her face was dicked down mercilessly, the fully erect cock between her legs was slowly engulfed by the rubbery warmth of the machine Ichika designed for his control. As he plunged his cock down her throat - slowly becoming accustomed to the girth - Charlotte simultaneously began to pump her cock in and out of the tight false pussy Ichika designed for her. 

Charlotte had a lot to worry about - as well as thrusting her own hips, shutting her eyes as she became lost in the pleasure of fucking, she had to keep up with Ichika’s rough facial pounding. Her natural bobtail wagged happily as she took his shaft in her throat while concurrently pumping her own cock into the warm chamber - so well made as to almost resemble the pussies of the many girls she’d dicked down in her time at the academy. Charlotte planted herself on her hands and knees as Ichika moved to his knees too. From her doggy position, she thrust her feminine hips into the snug pump while bobbing her head up and down to meet Ichika’s own primal thrusts. As she felt herself become warmed up - her precum now coating the fabricated pussy walls of the cock milking machine, she felt Ichika’s grip become tighter around her small head. Charlotte felt overwhelmed suddenly - the sounds of hundreds of academy girls in the audience moaning and squealing as they fucked and ate one another out, the feeling of a big many cock about to cum down her throat, the sensations of a rubbery fucktoy hugging her own needy cock. She tried to swallow, adjusting her own throat as she felt his pubis crash against her face. Ichika thrust harshly into her mouth, feeling himself ready to unload. His cum burst forth like a hosepipe as he spurt his gooey semen into Charlotte’s slutty, submissive mouth. Despite her own preoccupation with humping the machine like the half-dog she was, she was careful enough with her new master to make sure she slurped up all of his cum. Any liquids that threatened to spill outside her mouth were eagerly lapped up, without even having to open her eyes. 

Charlotte was so debased - she thrust hungrily into the cock milker as Ichika slapped his lubricated cock against her face. She wore an expression of pure lust, blushing to find herself humping and fucking the machine in such a publicly wanton fashion. As she panted hotly in her pleasure, Ichika wagged his cock against her mouth, beating it back to hardness as her breath and spit lubed it up to full sensitivity. Satisfied that he was ready for round two, Ichika circled her lithe body - big tits jiggling wildly as she bucked her hips wildly into the machine. He admired her smooth body. Her soft features, smooth ass and large breasts contrasted with the hot cock that presently pistoned in and out of the machine of his own design. As he positioned himself behind her, watching her hips rise and fall, head bowed low as she lost herself in fucking the fake pussy, Ichika considered the power of sex. He had turned his classmates into cum-addicted sluts, and to see a girl put a cock to use like Charlotte did showed just how debauched the women would become if given access to a penis of their own. 

Ichika took a great deal of pleasure in just how far the school had come - he looked around and saw so many familiar faces contorted in euphoric agony. He saw Chifuyu now, her uniform undown to reveal her huge tits swaying as she pumped her strap-on into the ever-submissive Laura. Laura, who had last been publicly fucked by Charlotte’s all-natural cock now rapturously threw back onto the fake dick. She kneaded her breasts through her school uniform, her skirt flicked up over her ass as she bent over to receive the hard pounding from Ichika’s older sister. Chifuyu never lost that look of abject disdain on her face - biting her lower lip in an angry scowl as she gave it to her student as intensely as possible. Not far from them, more of his friends were getting down and dirty: Cecilia, whom he had first fucked for the amusement of the masses, now had a slut of her own. She propped her legs up on the stands, panties around her ankles as she roughly forced Houki to eat her out. Ever the showboat, Cecilia’s blushing face was twisted into a wide-mouthed scream, her eyes glazing over as she moaned and yowled at the oral touch of her classmate. Despite having earlier been reduced to a mere fucktoy, tattooed to confirm her role as Ichika’s cocksleeve, Cecilia still had the arrogance to think herself superior to Houki and to force the girl to pleasure her fat pussy. Next to that lewd scene, two girls he did not know as well were engaged in some mutual masturbation. The blue-haired sisters Tatenashi and Kanzashi Sarashiki sat side by side, their near arms reaching inside one another’s panties to rub one another’s swollen clits. They stared into each other’s eyes, their wet tongues openly licking and and slurping together as lusty kisses. The pair barely worried about formalities - they were fully clothed, and their free arms desperately played with their own breasts through the formal uniform.

Ichika smiled, lining his cock up against Charlotte’s tight asshole. He had turned this school into a breeding grounds - literally and figuratively. He could fuck and impregnate any slut he saw fit, and now he had help. As he pushed his cum- and saliva-coated cock into Charlotte’s anal hole, prompting grunts resistance to mingle with the girl’s horny moans, he felt her speed up her own thrusts. As he began to pump his thick cock in and out of her passage, her feminine hips bucked back and forth on his cock, trying to milk him of his seed just as the machine milked hers. Ichika grabbed her hips to steady her, forcing Charlotte to go at a pace that suited her master rather than follow her own lewd desires. Easing her back so that his entire cock fit inside her vacuum-seal asshole, he loved the sounds of lusty frustration coming from her mouth. She was regressing closer to her animal side than human, desperate to feel her dick pleasured by the machine once more as Ichika forced her to wait restlessly on his cock.

Then he gave her her wish. Ichika pulled his own hips back before slamming into Charlotte’s asshole. The dog-girl yelped in shock and joy, her own cock becoming more erect than ever. Ichika leaned over, forcing her body low as he rested on his own palms, his feet resting only on the balls of his toes so that he covered her body like an ape. Charlotte screamed at his elevated doggy style position, grinding her ass back in anal pleasure as she simultaneously felt herself hit the point of no return. Her face collapsed into the dirt, fully dominated by her master as he shot his bred her tight asshole. As Ichika pumped his seed deep inside her rectum, Charlotte concurrently gave up resisting the pleasure of the fake pussy - the machine milked her cock for all it would give, twitching and thrusting carelessly as the pump collected her huge deposit of fertile girlcum.

Ichika assumed a more standard pose, straightening himself back up as he rested on his knees. Charlotte’s face remained buried in the arena ground, choking out moans of ecstasy as she came down from her incredible pseudo-masturbated orgasm. The machine detached from her cock, provoking another whine from the animal girl to feel her dick suddenly without the warmth of Ichika’s invention. Ichika, for his part, kept his huge cock buried inside her asshole as he took the pump in his hands. “This will do nicely,” he smiled, feeling her asshole flex on his big dick. “We can use this to double the amount of slut pregnancies among the student body,” he chuckled as he made another call to his IS. Charlotte was so spaced out, simply allowing her asshole to stretch and rest as it gripped Ichika’s cock, she couldn’t even muster the strength to cry out as he had her lower back tattoo


	4. Dual Duel Causes Dual Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together with Charlotte, Ichika defeats the team of Laura and Houki. That means the losing girls have to give up their holes to their superiors: Ichika takes futa Laura for himself, milking her cum as he breeds her asshole, while Charlotte gets her chance to fuck Houki's sweet pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was a commission for The Pitt. If you'd like to commission a piece of your own, hit me up at acesmutfiction@gmail.com!

Since both fucking her into submission and collecting her futa cum in his own modified cock-milking machine, Ichika had come to prize Charlotte in his harem. He had been able to forgive her deception as a spy, and she in return gave her unwavering commitment to Ichika and his cock. Unlike the other prime sluts for breeding at IS Academy, Charlotte’s cock meant that she would only be bred in her asshole - which was more than satisfying enough when Ichika demanded it. But she also made a great partner when he wished to inseminate the fresh pussy at the academy: both in-person and via her collected cum, Ichika was able to use Charlotte to double the rate of impregnation he was causing at the academy. They had made an effective team.

But now they’d been forced to team up as pilots. The entire academy was out in full force to watch a dual duel - Ichika and Charlotte vs Laura and Houki. Of course, Ichika was very familiar with two of the women in the battle: he had already bred Charlotte and made her part of his private harem, while Houki was a childhood friend that he’d long had his eyes on. But Laura was something of a mystery to him. The one-eyed girl from Germany had been enigmatic and aggressive since making herself known to Ichika, and he didn’t like it. Her petite body turned him on, and he was keen to learn if the facade of cold standoffishness was an act.This dual match was his chance to find out, and Ichika was so in-sync with Charlotte from their weeks of fucking and breeding the academy girls that Laura and Houki never stood a chance. They had easily taken Houki out of contention and double-teamed Laura for the first time until they achieved the victory. 

Now Laura found herself collapsed, her mech splintered and destroyed. Her IS pilot suit was ripped up, revealing her slim body to be encased in a sports bra and boy shorts set - her military training in Germany made her blind not just in one eye, but also to the erotic dress of her classmates. It made no matter to Ichika, who stood alongside Charlotte as the pair surveyed Laura. Houki too dragged herself out of her mech - though not defeated with nearly the same physical force as Laura, Charlotte’s attack was more than sufficient to reduce her to a crawl. Both girls on the losing side kneeled together, their clothes disheveled and torn, their faces red with shame as the full house in attendance roared its approval at what was to come next. Already, plenty of familiar faces were tearing at one another’s uniforms, ravenously reaching and kissing and sucking their smooth schoolgirl bodies precipitating the oncoming orgy.

Ichika signalled to Charlotte, who promptly stripped him of his uniform. His cock stood erect, eagerly awaiting the fuckholes of both girls before him. Charlotte, too, undressed. Her feminine cock also stood upright, so rigid in her desire that her cock sprung up against her soft belly once freed from her uniform. Both victors stood naked above their conquered opponents - Ichika’s masculine body shifting to display his lean musculature, all of it paling next to the biggest and most impressive of all. Charlotte’s body was softer and more feminine, but her 8” cock nonetheless served to glaze the eyes and increase the heartrate of the two girls on their knees before their betters.

Charlotte carried in her slight fingers the same fleshlight device Ichika had used to drain her of her girlcum when he had first dominated her. The audience - those that weren’t already engaged in hot, heavy foreplay - oohed at the sight of the machine. Charlotte had previously fucked Laura while Ichika bred Rin, and she knew something that the others did not. As she straightened up on her knees, Ichika noticed the outline of her 6” cock, hardening in her boyshorts as she became more and more aroused at the prospect of being made a fuck toy once more. She had been the go-to cum-dump for her unit during military training - every night, she had been stretched wide by her fellow soldiers, male and female, and her cute cock was never given the same level of attention. Oftentimes, she had lay on her side in bed after being used as stress relief for the unit, furiously pumping herself to climax as someone’s cum escaped her asshole. She was used to service, and the idea that she might be rewarded with a cock pump brought her to full mast. 

“You know what you have to do to earn this pleasure,” Ichika stated as Charlotte yanked Laura’s shorts down around her legs and applied the machine to her stiff dick. “The better you make me feel, the better you’ll feel yourself.” He smiled at the proposal, happy to give the tortured soldier an outlet for her pent-up desire, and an incentive to worship his cock for the amusement of the attendees today. Without hesitation, the trained soldier obliged. Laura rushed towards him on her knees, awkwardly waddling on account of the shorts still around her knees. She wasted no time smothering his dry cock with her small mouth, easily engulfing the first four inches of his enormous cock inside her tight throat. Ichika was given pause by her skill, and his hands wrapped around her head on instinct, but Laura did not need any guidance or encouragement to swallow his meat. This girl was a born beta: she was not at all fazed by his monstrous cock the way most other girls were. She did not need any training or preparation to fit him inside. As he felt her wet lips clasp around his base, her slimy tongue swirling up and down his poll as precum leaked down her throat, Ichika knew he had found a readymade slut.

As Ichika bent over in rapturous pleasure, Laura’s stifled moans causing more vibrations to resound upon his cock, Charlotte approached Houki. Ichika’s closest friend knew what it meant to lose a match at this stage, and she had removed her pilot suit to reveal rich purple lingerie concealing her big tits and soft ass. Charlotte had not fucked a real human being in a few days, instead depositing her cum into machines for later use, and she was desperate for the touch of flesh. Her dog-girl tail wagged as she noticed Houki’s own bushy fox tail, and she grabbed the girl by her long hair until Houki knelt in front of her. She remained resolute, showing no sign of trepidation as she opened her mouth and gingerly licked Charlotte’s swollen member, wet and salty to the taste. Houki was an expert tease, bringing one hand up around the base to twist the hot flesh while her other hand fondled Charlotte’s heavy balls. She thought that, this way, she could retain a measure of control over the encounter. Glancing up, she smirked to see Charlotte’s eyes shut tight and her mouth contorted in a grimace of gratification. Slowly, she took Charlotte’s head in her mouth, tongue lapping up and down over the engorged cockhead as more and more saliva built up in her oral cavity.

Charlotte had more on her mind than a blowjob, however. She held in her hand another of Ichika’s latest inventions - a double-sided dildo, connected in the middle by a mechanism to replicate thrusting on either side. She removed her cock from Houki’s mouth, and held the device out in front of her like one presents a treat to an animal. Groaning at the knowledge of what would come next, Houki spat the mixture of saliva and sweat and precum in her mouth across both ends of the dildo, adequately lubricating it for use. “Good girl,” Charlotte murmured at Houki’s compliance, before using her wrist control to fly the machine down between both girl’s asses.

Houki returned to her duty, sliding Charlotte’s now-lubricated cock down her throat with ease. Laura, meanwhile, continued to fuck her own face with Ichika’s cock. She was born to pleasure men, her rabbit ears tingling with pleasure as she quickly bobbed her head up and down on his pole. Ichika kept both hands clamped around her head, meeting her violent head bobs with jagged thrusts of his own. Her erotic, muffled moans only increased his satisfaction, feeling his dick coated in a mixture of sound and sensation. That sound increased once Laura felt the dildo enter her asshole - she was more than capable of adjusting to the thick rubber rod entering her passage, but the surprise cause her to yelp on Ichika’s cock before quickly returning to her wet deepthroat. Houki, too, was caught off-guard. She let out a primal, guttural groan to feel the lubed fuckstick enter her tight asshole and, unlike Laura, she was not the anal slut that could take it very well. Houki was in a position of constant readjustment, twisting and grinding her hips to take the machine as it slammed its inches deep inside her forbidden hole. Charlotte now took control, pressing her womanly hands against Houki’s head and causing her pointed ears to crease as she humped her classmate’s slutty, gagging mouth.

The sight of the ass-to-ass dildo fucking was just about enough for Ichika. Taking the blue-haired girl’s head in his strong hands, he forced her down until her lips sealed against his smooth base, drool gargling out down his balls and his legs. He felt his wanton submissive gulping in anticipation of his cum, before he pumped his seed deep down her throat. At the same time as he did so, Laura’s own thrusts into the pocket pussy device became more erratic and desperate. She screamed and gargled on his cum as she felt herself unload in the machine. As she felt the cum enter her throat and more leave her cock, Laura squealed on the thrusting member to feel her features change. She felt her chest becoming heavier, and as though she were sitting more heavily on her asscheeks. The sense of her body growing, expanding sent shivers through her bones, heightening the volume of her ejaculate. Her orgasm was not as powerful as his - she was a beta cumming inside a fake machine while he was pumping his load down a warm, willing throat. Her 6” cock spurted its load into a repository of the machine, the first time Laura’s load had sprayed over anything that wasn’t her hands or a mattress. Now her cum could be used for Ichika’s ends, another cock with which to impregnate. “I always wanted to be a mother,” she whimpered, feeling her penis twitch as the last of her cum leaked into the chamber. “Don’t worry,” Ichika smiled, “you’ll be a parent yet. You just won’t be the one giving birth.” Laura blushed at his suggestion.

Ichika stood above the futa rabbit girl, his hulking cock lubed and ready for her ass. As he surveyed her body, heaving and panting in released pleasure, he noticed that her proportions were shifting. As she lapped up any stray cum that had spilled outside onto her cheeks and hands, her breasts continued to grow bigger, her ass more plush and soft than ever. His already engorged cock stiffened further at the sight of her body - once petite and trained tight for combat - having morphed into a cock-milking bimbo. “I was already looking forward to putting my cock in that ass of yours,” Ichika remarked, “but now I’m really excited.” Still caught in the throes of her orgasmic afterglow, Laura breathed out a half-laugh at her master’s suggestion. As her body had knotted up in orgasm, her throat plastered as she swallowed rope after rope of cum, her breasts had grown from C to E cups, hanging heavy from her chest as her ass creased with her thighs as she sat back.

As Charlotte was busy forcing her own cock down Houki’s throat - still squealing from the dildo buried deep inside her ass - Ichika would adjust the machine himself. Getting down on his knees before Laura, he removed the suction device from her still erect cock - it had been a long time since she had cum so freely - and replaced the receptacle with an empty chamber before reattaching the device to her cock. Her newly expanded body trembled, her breasts and ass jiggling heartily as Laura moaned in submissive pleasure. The audience was awash in a sea of sexual noise. He signalled to Charlotte, still frustrated by not having ruined Houki’s mouth, and she pried the girl from off her cock. “Both of you, on your hands and knees, side-by-side,” Charlotte ordered. Houki and Laura did as they were commanded, sidling up next to one another. Their bodies could hardly have been more different - Laura was formerly petite and muscular, now in disarray as she came to grips with her newly rounded body. She moved awkwardly on her hands and knees - her big tits clapping erotically as she positioned herself while her wide, creamy ass stuck up high in the air. Her blue hair was a bushy mess. Houki, too, was busty and vulptuous, her brown hair tied in a sleek ponytail and bangs. Laura’s little bunny tail looked positively tiny next to Houki’s busy fox tail, while Laura’s cock was encased in a milking machine to contrast entirely against Houki’s juicy pussy.

Ichika looked over at Charlotte as both alpha cocks lined up against their opponents. “Charlotte, you’ve done a lot for me. You’ve worked hard and I respect that you haven’t tried to break my trust. You haven’t been able to cum in a while now. Please, let your first load be inside Houki.” Charlotte’s face melted into a mix of shock and pleasure, her cock aching even more for release as Ichika smirked. He certainly knew how to get any of his subs going. As the pair kneeled side by side, eagerly mounting their mates, Charlotte offered one more surprise. She still held the double-sided dildo in her hands; reaching around, she held firmly onto Houki’s neck and began to force the dildo down her throat. “Get a nice taste of your ass,” she grunted, as Houki’s throat accommodated the rubber cock. And it was versatile, too. Reaching over, Ichika bent the fake dick until it could also be taken by Laura in her mouth, allowing both girls to be connected once more by the machine. Laura could take it easily, gargling loudly as the electronic fucktoy pumped and buzzed down her throat. It was harder still for Houki, who craned her neck and straightened her torso to take the rod.

With their mouths plugged up, it was time also to plug up their other holes. Charlotte wasted little time, so eager was she to release herself in Houki’s pussy. She brushed the foxtail aside as she pressed her swollen, precum-slathered tip against Houki’s moist entrance. Unlike the anal penetration, Houki was prepared for this, and moaned pleasurably on the rubber dick as she felt Charlotte enter her. Ichika was less nice: knowing Laura’s level of experience, all he had to do was position his fat cockhead against her well-trained asshole before ramming his dick deep inside. Laura didn’t flinch, perfectly balancing the thrusts and gulps of her body as her hips went back and forth between receiving Ichika’s monstrous cock and humping her own beta cock into the fleshlight. She juggled these responsibilities while also perfectly swallowing deep the slimy dildo.

Ichika and Charlotte groaned in unison, their alpha cocks coated in physical juices and seeking rough gratification. Ichika rained his hands down on Laura’s newly fat booty cheeks, almost distracting her from the three different types of fucking her body was currently handling. It provoked a gagging squeak out of her, as her fleshy body was forced upon the dildo faster than she intended. The sudden sense of oral penetration made her cock even harder, and her animalistic humping sped up as she surged towards her orgasm. Charlotte gripped Houki’s fat ass cheeks, throwing her head back in pleasure as she pounded her feminine hips against the girl’s soft thighs in a most masculine fashion. Charlotte was a slave to her own pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she filled up Houki’s pussy with her cock, pounding her with thought given to nothing except filling her classmate’s fertile pussy up with her hot cum. And Houki clearly wanted it too, her bushy tail wagging contentedly at the rough riding she received.

Ichika was close. He mounted Laura harder, getting up on his feet to squat over her as he rammed her petite asshole. His weight came down upon her and she knew she would cum soon from the sheer intensity of his fucking. The audience looked on and collectively knew that they had never seen a performance like this - his sheer domination of the beta bitch had enraptured the orgasmic attendees. Cecilia looked on from nearby, frozen by her desire, wishing to fuck and breed other women the same way Ichika could. As he slammed his cock inside her sphincter, he grunted “you’d better give me as much cum as I give you!” And with that, he unleashed his seed inside Laura’s rectum, the girl crying loud around the dildo as her own feminine cock spilled her seed once again into the waiting chamber of the suctioning toy. Cum caused more cum, and Laura was finally dominated - as she collapsed on her face, her cock softening within the warm rubber of the sleeve, Ichika removed himself to allow his cum seep out of her asshole and down her legs, over her emptied balls. Charlotte was just cogent enough of the performance going on next to her, and similarly felt it time to erupt - smacking the fleshy cheeks of her breeder, she slapped her pelvis against Houki’s rear end before shooting her load inside the girl. Charlotte imagined what it would be like for Houki to raise her child in the academy as she impregnated the girl so closely tied to the creation of the IS units. Her breasts rose and fell quickly as she caught her breath after the intensity of her orgasm.

Ichika’s cock was dripping with anal juices, cum and spit. He scanned the arena and saw Cecilia on the sidelines. As Charlotte closed her eyes and draped her body over Houki’s, collapsing on top of the girl as her cock remained buried in her pussy, Ichika beckoned to Cecilia. As Cecilia eagerly traipsed towards him, Ichika affixed both full canisters of Laura’s cum to a modified strap-on. He presented it to a happy Cecilia, only to snatch it away from her outstretched hands. “Not yet,” he smirked. “First, I need some cleaning up.” Cecilia giggled at his suggestion, falling to her knees to service his cock in order to earn a cock of her own.


End file.
